calendarswikiaorg-20200214-history
Javanese calendar
The Javanese calendar is a calendar used by the people. It was created by in the C.E, giving the Javanese a calendar that ties in with the Islamic calendar, and broke with the previously used Hindu calendar. It officially replaced the earlier use of Saka years in .M.C. Ricklefs. A History of Modern Indonesia Since c. 1300, 2nd ed. Stanford: Stanford University Press, 1993. ISBN 0804721955. Page 46 Years given in the Javanese calendar are sometimes referred to using the term Anno Javanico. There are two other calendars in use in Java, the Gregorian calendar and the Islamic calendar. The Gregorian calendar is used for commerce and international communications, while the Islamic calendar marks days of religious importance in , and therefore "floats" against the Gregorian calendar. The calendar includes a number of inter-related cycles, including a pasaran cycle of five days, the familiar seven-day week, mangsa and wulan month-long cycles, tahun cycles of years, and cycles of years in windu. Coincidences in these cycles have an important numerical and mystical meaning, coincidence being an important part of the Javanese aesthetic, as for example the use of seleh in Javanese music. Cycles of days Pasaran cycle The pasaran cycle dates from when villages converged to a marketplace (pasar) every five days to buy and sell wares. Itinerant merchants would go to a different village each day of this cycle. The days of the cycle were named (, with in parentheses): Legi (manis) Pahing (pait) Pon (petak) Wagé (cemeng) Kliwon (asih) Markets are now operational every day, but many Javanese believe that the pasaran cycle grants certain characteristics to people born under it. In some cities, traces of this system are visible in the names of market districts; for example in Surakarta, there is Pasar Legi, Pasar Pon, and Pasar Kliwon, which had markets on the given days. It also forms part of the wetonan cycle, described below. Seven-day week The Javanese use a seven-day week (dina pitu, "seven days") derived from the Islamic calendar. The names of the days of the week in Javanese, derived from their The pawukon is a 210-day cycle that is related to Hindu tradition. It is most associated with Bali but is also used in Java for special purposes. The calendar consists of concurrent weeks, like the wetonan, but has a set of ten different weeks of 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 days. The first day of the year is the first day of all ten weeks. Because 210 is not divisible by 4, 8, or 9, extra days must be added to the 4-, 8-, and 9-day weeks. Dates For timekeeping, days are numbered within the lunar month (wulan) as is common in other calendar systems. The date indicates the change in the moon, and symbolizes the life of a human in the world. This process of revolving life is known as cakra manggilingan or heru cakra. On the first day of the month, when the moon is small, it is compared to a newborn baby. The 14th day, called Purnama Sidhi (full moon), represents a married adult. The next day, called Purnama, occurs as the moon begins to wane. The 20th day, Panglong, symbolizes the point at which people begin to lose their memory. The 25th day, Sumurup, represents the point at which the adult requires care like when they were young. The 26th day, Manjing, represents the return of the human to his or her origin.http://www.joglosemar.co.id/kejawen/calendar.html, Javanese Calendar and Its Significance to Mystical Life by Suryo S. Negoro Cycles of months Pranata Mangsa The solar year is divided into twelve periods (mangsa) of unequal length. Its origin lies in agriculture. The names of the months are simply the ordinal numbers from 1 to 12. The cycle begins near the summer solstice, around the middle of the dry season in Java. The pranata mangsa can be used to predict personality traits in a similar manner to sun signs in Western astrology. It is not widely used anymore for divination, but some practitioners use it as well as the other cycles in their divination. Wulan Each lunar year (tahun) is divided into a series of twelve wulan ("months", of 29 or 30 days each). This is similar to the use of months in the Islamic calendar. The names of the month are given below (in krama/ngoko): #Warana/Sura (30 days) #Wadana/Sapar (29 days) #Wijanga/Mulud (30 days) #Wiyana/Bakda Mulud (29 days) #Widada/Jumadil Awal (30 days) #Widarpa/Jumadil Akhir (29 days) #Wilarpa/Rejeb (30 days) #Wahana/Ruwah (29 days) #Wanana/Pasa (30 days) #Wurana/Sawal (29 days) #Wujana/Sela (30 days) #Wujala/Besar (29 or 30 days, depending on the length of the tahun, see below) The cycle of months is considered metaphorically to represent the cycle of human life. The first nine months represent gestation before birth, while the tenth month represents the human in the world, the eleventh the end of his or her existence, and the twelfth the return to where he or she came from. The cycle thus goes from one spark or conception (rijal) to another, traversing through the void (suwung). Cycles of years Eight tahun makes up a windu. A single windu lasts for 81 repetitions of the wetonan cycle, or 2,835 days (about 7 years 9 months in the Gregorian calendar). Note that the tahun are lunar years, and of shorter length than Gregorian years. The names of the years in the cycle of windu are as follows (in krama/ngoko): #Purwana/Alip (354 days) #Karyana/Ehé (354 days) #Anama/Jemawal (355 days) #Lalana/Jé (354 days) #Ngawanga/Dal (355 days) #Pawaka/Bé (354 days) #Wasana/Wawu (354 days) #Swasana/Jimakir (355 days) The windu are then grouped into a cycle of four: # Windu Adi # Windu Kunthara # Windu Sengara # Windu Sancaya The cycles of wulan, tahun, and windu derive from the Saka calendar. Windu are no longer used much in horoscopy, but there is evidence that there were previously used by court officials to predict trends. The passing of a windu is often seen as a milestone and deserving a ritual feast (slametan). Dino Mulyo '''Dino Mulyo (literally "noble days") are celebrated by worshipping Gusti, the creator of life and the universe. Practitioners of traditional Javanese spiritual teachings have preserved five noble days: * Satu Suro, the first of Sura, the New Year * Aboge (from A - alip (first year), Bo - rebo (Wednesday), and Ge - Wage of the pasaran), celebrated on Wednesday Wage in the year of alip * Daltugi (from Dal - Dal (fifth year), tu - setu (Saturday), and Gi - Legi of the pasaran), celebrated on Saturday Legi in the year of Dal * Hanggara Asih (Tuesday Kliwon) * Dino Purnomo: Jemuah Legi/Sukra Manis (Friday Legi) See also *Islamic calendar References Further reading *Pigeaud, Th., Javaans-Nederlands Woordenboek. Groningen-Batavia: J.B. Wolters, 1938 *Quinn, George The Javanese science of 'burglary' '', RIMA. Review of Indonesian and Malaysian Affairs, IX:1 January-June 1975. pp.33-54. *Ricklefs, M.C., Modern Javanese historical tradition: a study of an original Kartasura chronicle and related materials. : School of Oriental and African Studies, University of London, 1978 *Soebardi. ''Calendrical traditions in Indonesia Madjalah IIlmu-ilmu Satsra Indonesia, 1965 no.3. External links *The Javanese Calendar by Matthew Arciniega *Javanese Calendar and Its Significance to Mystical Life, by Suryo S. Negoro *Weton calculator *Babad Bali page Category:Ethnic and national calendars